Successful Cooking
by bellapouts
Summary: Bella's theory is that vampires are good at everything and have no flaws. What will Alice do, when after a vampire life of drinking blood and never needing to cook, she is forced to take part in cooking class? Is Bella's theory correct? One-shot.


**APOV**

I glared at my schedule angrily. I had never needed to know or use it, because vampires didn't eat. Since I didn't remember my human life, I had no idea if I had been a good cook in that life. But there it was, in large letters:

COOKING

I groaned and pouted as I noticed that it was compulsory, which meant that I _had _to do it. Why couldn't they make shopping a subject in schools? There are so many people in this world that don't even know how to shop properly. But then again, there are so many people who can't cook properly…

I looked up as I noticed Bella heading towards our table, her tray full of food. She smiled at me and sat down next to Edward.

"Hi Bella!" I grinned. Bella was a good cook. Maybe she could give me some pointers…

_Vision:_

_Bella was pulling a soufflé out of the oven, it was perfect, totally flawless. She grinned at me. _

"_Looks good doesn't it?"_

_End of vision_

So Bella obviously had cooking class too! I grinned. This was good. At least if I had her help I wouldn't look like such a fool…

Edward suddenly burst into laughter. I scowled at him.

"It's not funny, Edward!" I argued. Bella frowned.

"What's not funny?" she asked, pouting. Her distaste in being left out was obvious.

"Alice has cooking class with you, isn't that great?" he said, with fake enthusiasm. Bella grinned.

"Great! Why didn't you tell me before, Alice?" grinned Bella.

"She only just noticed it on her schedule" Edward told her. Bella pulled out her schedule and held it up to prove that she shared cooking with me. I grinned at Edward.

"The first class is straight after lunch" said Bella. It was easy to tell that she was excited about cooking class. I just hoped Edward wouldn't let everyone know that I couldn't cook. Oh well Edward, if you do, your Volvo will suffer!

Edward scowled at that thought. Bella's grin turned to a frown.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked. Remember Edward, your precious Volvo…

He put on a fake smile. "Nothing, just Emmett again. You know how he is with his dirty thoughts. So, cooking class, huh? You'd ace that, no problem. It's no secret that you're a great cook. People in your class would really take advantage of that." Bella blushed at his words and looked down at her untouched food. She bit into her apple and mumbled a small, "Thanks."

x.x

The bell sounded. For me, that was the signal of utter embarrassment. Come on visions! Help me out here!

_Vision:_

_An old lady, probably the cooking teacher, was standing in front of the class._

"_Right, now I'd like you all to get into pairs" she instructed. Bella edged closer to me._

"_You don't mind if we're partners, do you?" she asked me. I grinned._

"_Not at all, Bella!"_

_End of vision_

I grinned to myself. Edward frowned. "Don't take advantage of that Alice. I don't want Bella to fail because of you!" he hissed, when Bella was out of earshot, throwing her untouched food into the bin. She walked over to us, a huge grin on her face. She tripped on air and fell into Edward's arms, blushing.

I walked off with Bella, knowing that Edward was behind me, scowling. Quit scowling or you can say goodbye to your precious Volvo, Edward! We finally reached the right room and walked in. The lady from my vision was standing in the middle of the crowded classroom. I noticed some familiar faces, including Lauren's and Jessica's. They were the school's biggest bitches.

"Right, now I'd like you all to get into pairs," she instructed. Bella edged closer to me.

"You don't mind if we're partners, do you?" she asked me. I grinned.

"Not at all, Bella!"

Lauren and Jessica were paired up with each other…

_Vision:_

Jessica stomped her foot. "No, no, NO! Lauren! You stir it anti-clockwise! You're doing it all WRONG!" 

_Lauren scowled and threw the bowl at the floor in frustration. It smashed and sent shards of glass flying everywhere. _

"_Now look what you've done!" hissed Jessica, holding up her hand to show a shard of glass wedged between her two smallest fingers._

_End of vision_

I would have to make sure Bella and I were well clear of the pair, Edward would kill me if Bella finished the class with any sort of injury.

"Bella!" I whispered, "We need to steer clear of Jessica and Lauren! They're going to smash their glass bowl!"

She nodded as the lady, who we soon found out was called Ms. Jane instructed what we were going to be cooking. A soufflé. I grinned to myself, remembering my vision. I was safe… for now.

Bella grinned at me. "I used to make soufflés all the time back in Phoenix!" she told me excitedly. We found a table and Bella began getting all of the ingredients.

"Let's make chocolate soufflé" suggested Bella, "It's really yummy!"

I nodded and smiled. "Great! Have you got all of the ingredients?" I asked. She nodded and got to work, pouring, mixing and cracking. Pouring mixing and cracking. She got me to mix. I got to crack the eggs into the bowl, which was pretty simple, and pour the milk, butter and flour in. That was quite easy. When I had done mixing, and she had done everything else, she carefully placed it in the oven, and shut the door. She pulled off her oven mitts and grinned at me.

"Thanks for your help, Alice!" she grinned. I felt a pang of guilt. She had done most of the work.

"We make a good team."

"Yeah, we do. Now all we have to do is wait for the soufflé to be ready to come out of the oven!" she told me.

It took around about forty minutes for Bella to gasp. "Quick, quick!" she instructed, "It will deflate soon!"

I opened the oven door and she stuck her mitts on and pulled the soufflé out. I dusted it with sugar and Bella grinned at me. It certainly looked yummy. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Ms. Jane" I called, "We're finished!"

Ms. Jane turned at the sound of my voice. She came rushing over and prodded the soufflé with her spoon. She put it into her mouth and was quiet.

"Chocolate, is it?"

Bella and I nodded. Could we impress the sour old lady? We could! She suddenly grinned.

"That's one of the best soufflés I've ever eaten!" she told us, she stuck her spoon in again and took another bite.

"Mmm… that's delicious! You'll be receiving high marks for this!" she smiled warmly at us and we smiled back. I remembered the saying 'first impressions always count.' Jessica and Lauren were a few tables away. Jessica was hanging onto Ms. Jane's every word, probably scowling that we had succeeded in making our soufflé when they hadn't even put their mixture into the oven yet. She turned to Lauren and stomped her foot. Ms. Jane glared at Jessica's back, her mouth full of soufflé.

"No, no, NO! Lauren! You stir it anti-clockwise! You're doing it all WRONG!" cried Jessica.

Lauren scowled and threw the bowl at the floor in frustration. It smashed and sent shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Now look what you've done!" hissed Jessica, holding up her hand to show a shard of glass wedged between her two smallest fingers. Bella high-fived me behind Ms. Jane's back, who was now striding over to Jessica and Lauren, fuming.

"LAUREN MALLORY! JESSICA STANLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? THAT IS _NOT _WHAT I CALL _TEAMWORK_! ALICE AND BELLA DEMONSTRATED A HIGH STANDARD OF TEAMWORK, AND THEIR SOUFFLE WAS SUCCESSFUL! JUST LOOK AT ALL OF THIS GLASS! I'M FAILING YOU BOTH!"

Bella and I grinned at each other. I looked at the floor. I had a confession to make to Bella.

"Bella" I said softly, Ms. Jane still yelling at Jessica and Lauren. Bella looked up at me.

"I have a confession to make" I told her, guiltily.

"Go ahead."

"Well… I've never needed to cook before! I totally suck at it! You did it all today Bella, and you were brilliant!" I told her, then I lowered my voice, "my kind doesn't eat, I've never needed to know how to cook. Now you, on the other hand are a great cook!"

Bella smiled at me, knowingly.

"It's okay Alice! But if you really think about it… you did most of the work! You were pouring and mixing and cracking and you did a great job! You should be really proud of your soufflé!"

I grinned. Ms. Jane was right. Bella and I had showed something today that Lauren and Jessica had been unsuccessful in.

"It was teamwork."

x.x

_Another one-shot from me! I guess I take it back; one-shots aren't so bad… please rate and review!_

_Bellapouts _


End file.
